


Ring My Bell

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Work Conditions, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jingle'
Series: January Jaunts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ring My Bell

Stiles would like it put on record that he _loves_ his job, that the many ways that it helps people make him feel more fulfilled than he ever was before, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

_Ba-bling_.

What he _does_ hate, however, and what his business partners refuse to let him change, is that damn bell above the door.

_Ba-bling._

For almost a thousand times a day - **yes** , he is _aware_ that he’s exaggerating. It’s been a constant annoyance ever since he started, he’s _allowed_ \- that damn bell goes off, despite the fact that they have a secretary that can _tell them_ when someone comes in, despite the fact that their offices are so small that _they_ can see when someone comes in.

_Ba-bling._

Dropping his head into his hands, Stiles groans out loud at the latest tolling, wishing that he could just maybe convince his superiors to even change the _tone_ the bell makes.

_**Ba-bling!** _


End file.
